Choro
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Drabbles produzidas para o I Ship War.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

_Não existiam lágrimas em seus olhos, apenas o choro silencioso de uma alma sofrida. _

O vestido era enorme, rodado e branco. Ela tinha gritado com todos o dia todo, como se tivesse o direito de mandar e desmandar só porque estava casando com Teddy. Seus cabelos estavam mais brilhantes e seus olhos pareciam queimar. Ela não o via nas sombras, sofrendo por um amor que estava esvaindo por entre seus dedos.

Quando a música tocou e todos se levantaram, emocionados e com um sorriso no rosto, olhando na direção dela, eu apenas olhei para ele. Estávamos distantes, não só fisicamente, mas espiritualmente.

Ele não tinha me contado sobre sua decisão de se casar com ela. Ele apenas a tinha pedido e um dia depois estavam os dois juntos, de mãos dadas na mesa de jantar com uma surpresa para todos nós.

Foi o dia mais feliz da vida dele e eu não poderia estragar. Foi com falsa alegria que os cumprimentei. Ainda passei alguns segundos parabenizando-o enquanto fitava seus olhos.

A cerimônia prosseguiu calma. Algumas pessoas não conseguiam segurar as lágrimas, mas Victorie não poderia estar mais radiante. Estavam juntos e felizes.

Juntei toda dignidade que ainda me restava para me despedir dos dois. Quando o carro partiu levando-os para sua lua-de-mel permiti que apenas uma lágrima dissesse, lenta e cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Ele era assim, uma pessoa boa por natureza; nunca conseguiria ver alguém chorando sem fazer nada. Foi essa mesma bondade que o fez se aproximar dela, a garota chorosa.

Lily era apenas uma garotinha, mas muito frágil. Levar um fora com apenas quatorze anos de idade não deveria ser nada fácil.

Eles se abraçaram; ambos buscando conforto. Não pude deixar de sentir ciúmes, mas sabia que era besteira de minha parte. Ele me olhou enquanto ainda a confortava com um sorriso suave nos lábios. Andei em sua direção e a abracei também.

Nós três ficamos lá, aproveitando o contato carinhoso e os sentimentos bons que passávamos uns aos outros.

Às vezes, situações como essas, me aproximavam mais ainda de Teddy. Eu poderia sentir o que ele sentia; a mesma compaixão e fascinação.

Ela nos contou, ainda surpresa pelo meu ato, tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto limpava as lágrimas. Nem sabia o que dizer, mas Teddy, doce como era, a confortou e disse palavras disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos ruivos.

Era uma cena bela e que mexia com meus sentimentos.

Quando ela se foi, mais feliz e alegre, só pude sorrir e abraçá-lo apertado.

- James – Teddy sussurrou espantado.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

Ele riu abraçando-me de volta e tudo estava completamente perfeito.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Resolveram assistir um filme. Alugaram um filme no bairro trouxa próximo, compraram refrigerante, prepararam a pipoca no microondas e sentaram no sofá.

- Um filme de romance? – zombou James vendo o filme que o namorado tinha escolhido. Teddy girou os olhos.

- Você diz isso assim agora – disse Teddy. – Depois começa a chorar.

James apertou os olhos na direção do namorado.

- Não é verdade.

- Mentir não combina com você, Jay – comenta Teddy iniciando o filme.

- Você vai ver só.

Alguns minutos depois Teddy ouve James fungando.

- Jay – chame Teddy enquanto o moreno tenta enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Cala boca!

Lupin suspira.

- Nem disse nada – resmungou o metamorfogo.

- Pare de zombar de mim! – reclamou. – Não sei por que você ainda aluga esses filmes. Não sabe que eu tenho problemas nas glândulas lacrimais!

Teddy começou a rir.

- Problema nas glândulas lacrimais? De onde você tirou isso, cabeção?

James olhou escandalizado antes de parar o filme.

- Vai começar a me zuar agora, Teddy? Mesmo?

Teddy abraçou James e começou a beijá-lo.

- Não, amor. Era brincadeira.

Esqueceram totalmente do filme e não existiam mais lágrimas sendo derramadas. Beijaram-se loucamente em cima do sofá até não terem mais fôlego.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Saber que passariam anos separados era uma tortura mental para James. Durante muito tempo foram inseparáveis. Não se lembrava de nenhum momento em sua vida em que estiveram longe um do outro a não ser nos momentos em que Teddy tinha que ir para a escola. Agora ele estava se formando e indo estudar fora da Inglaterra.

- Você tem mesmo que ir? – perguntou segurando as mãos do melhor amigo. Os olhos de Teddy era dourados e brilhantes e o encaravam com hesitação. Existia um medo muito profundo de que James o esquecesse.

- Tenho – respondeu triste. – Sinto muito.

Doía se separar de todos os seus familiares e abandonar tudo o que tinha conquistado em seu país de origem.

- Quando você volta? – perguntou James com a voz quebrada.

- Não sei. Daqui a cinco ou seis anos.

Os cabelos castanhos do moreno escondiam seus olhos nublados e cheios de tristeza.

- Vai me mandar cartas, não é? – perguntou inseguro. Teddy fez careta. Não gostava de ver se amigo daquela forma. Ter ido a casa de Harry se despedir isoladamente de James tinha sido uma boa ideia, mas estava realmente odiando toda aquela situação.

- Posso te prometer isso – disse levantando o rosto do moreno. – Vamos nos falar todos os dias. Promessa.

Passou as mãos no rosto de Jay com carinho antes de se afastar. Tinha medo do que poderia fazer se continuasse encarando seus olhos.

Quando saiu pela porta da frente da Mansão Potter permitiu que toda sua dor aparecesse e chorou mais do que qualquer época de sua vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Era apenas um pequeno arranhão, mas o pequeno Potter não parava de chorar e chamar pela mãe. Ginny estava muito longe para ouvir, mas Teddy não. Mesmo poucos anos mais velho que James já tinha a responsabilidade de um adulto em seus olhos. Correu para ajudar seu amigo. Jay só tinha três anos e era um bebê gordinho que adorava aprontar. Não eram poucas as vezes que se machucava, então James sabia que deveria estar atento.

- Jay – chamou o metamorfogo. – Calma. Vou limpar sua ferida.

James chorava compulsivamente e seus olhos castanhos eram facilmente inundados de água.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Pegou seu pacote de panos úmido que tinha no bolso da calça e limpou o ferimento com cuidado. Rapidamente Jay silenciou o choro e olhou curioso para o garoto mais velho.

- Ponto, agora pode voltar a brincar.

O garotinho riu animado e começou a babar em Teddy.

- Não, Jay, baba não! – reclamou, mas estava rindo. – Entendi, você está feliz.

- Ted, Ted, Ted! – começou a gritar o pequenino enquanto batia as mãozinhas.

James riu antes de pegá-lo no colo.

- Você é pesado, companheiro.

- Ted, Ted, Ted! – o garoto continuava gritando seu nome chamando atenção das pessoas. Teddy corou.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

O pequeno James tinha medo de fantasmas, mas nunca diria isso a ninguém, a não ser James é claro. Morar com seu padrinho era muito divertido, mas também o dava uma responsabilidade muito grande como irmão mais velho de James, Albus e Lily e por incrível que parecesse o mais velho era o pior.

Estava tendo um ótimo sonho em que tirava nota dez em todas as matérias e sua tia Hermione ficava tão feliz com isso que o comprara um conjunto de poções de material raro. Nem sabia como expressar em palavras tudo o que sentia. Agradeceu diversas vezes e quando estava pronto para experimentar seu novo material escolar alguém começa a chamá-lo.

- Teddy! Teddy!

Olhou em volta, mas só existia ele e sua tia Hermione no sonho.

- Teddy! Teddy! – a voz chamou chorosa.

Abriu os olhos e seu de cara com James.

- O que quer aqui, Jay?

O garoto fez bico e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas se lamentou.

- Acho que tem um fantasma no meu quarto.

Teddy resmungou se enrolando nas cobertas.

- E o que tenho a ver com isso?

James sentou em sua cama para sua decepção. Queria que ele fosse embora para que pudesse voltar ao seu sonho.

- Estou com medo e papai trancou a porta do quarto! – Jay lamentou ainda com a voz chorosa.

- E o que quer que eu faça? Vá no seu quarto checar?

James negou com a cabeça.

- Quero dormir aqui com você.

Teddy arregalou os olhos.

- Aqui comigo?

James concordou com a cabeça e Teddy resmungou enquanto abriu um espaço na cama.

- Mas só dessa vez.

James se aconchegou perto de Teddy e o abraçou. Lupin suspirou, mas decidiu que não valeria a pena discutir. Fechou os olhos e puxou o garoto mais para perto. Pela primeira vez de muitas compartilharam a mesma cama com um abraço terno.


	7. Chapter 7

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Teddy estava se preparando para se tornar professor de DCAT. Fora o que sempre quisera quando descobriu que seu pai tinha sido um grande professor. Seguir os passos do seu pai, ensinar pessoas de todos os lugares e idades. Fechou os olhos e suspirou feliz.

Ficar longe de todos que amava era um preço que aceitou pagar, mas não deixara de ficar triste. Subiu no trem e sentou-se perto da janela. De lá conseguia ver seus familiares dando adeus; alguns com sorrisos felizes e outros tristes. James estava entre eles com uma expressão raivosa. Não aceitara sua ida e até tinham brigado.

Acenou para seus familiares e logo depois mandou um beijo com as mãos para o namorado. Sabia que James o esperaria a eternidade se fosse preciso, mas ele não estava satisfeito. O próprio Teddy estava tendo dificuldades em controlar seus sentimentos e não chorar ali mesmo. Esperaria o trem sair e sozinho, enquanto lia um livro, permitiria toda sua tristeza vir a tona, mas no momento se mostraria firme.

James tinha os lábios trêmulos e estava caindo aos pedaços. Viu a pessoa que mais amava partir sem derramar uma lagrima. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Encaram-se enquanto o namorado partia. Ele lhe mandou um beijo e Jay sorriu. Estaria aqui o esperando, nada feliz, mas estaria.


	8. Chapter 8

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Sabia o porquê dele está aqui. Teddy retirou uma pequena caixa de veludo azul que continha um anel com uma pedra de rubi e disse que estava pensando em se casar com Victória. Ele estava feliz, de maneira radiante e esbanjando um brilho nos olhos que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ele apenas estava diferente. Sorri falsamente, mas ele nunca perceberia. Seus olhos e sua mente estavam voltados a outra pessoa.

Perguntou-me o que deveria fazer. Precisava de um conselho amigo. Segurou minhas mãos entre as suas. Não sabia até quando aguentaria aquela situação. Tentou aparentar calma, até porque de nada adiantaria ficar irritado. A culpa era dele, porque fora um covarde e nunca confessara seus sentimentos para Teddy.

O abraçou e disse que estava contente com sua decisão. A mentira que saia por entre seus lábios o torturava. Sentia inveja da felicidade dos dois e mais ainda de Victorie por poder ter Teddy só pra ela.

Quando ele saiu de seu quarto com aqueles olhos castanhos e o sorriso fácil meu mundo desabou. As lágrimas antes contidas se derramaram pelo meu rosto e não pude conter o choro. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele tornara-se inalcançável e eu só podia culpar a mim mesmo.


	9. Chapter 9

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Esse era o dia mais emocionante de minha vida; a realização de todos os meus sonhos. Colocar aquele palito formal e sem graça que meu pai tinha comprado não era nada em comparação aos sentimentos que borbulhavam dentro do peito. Estive apaixonado por Teddy durante anos e agora iríamos ficar juntos para sempre. Era apenas uma tradição que nos obrigava a fazer juramentos de amor eterno enquanto nos uníamos pela magia e por uma assinatura que asseguraria que não só nós estriamos juntos, mas também nossos bens fossem partilhados.

Estava suando por todas as partes do corpo e completamente extasiados. Quando uma música clássica escolhida por minha avó começou a tocar nós andamos um em frente ao outro e paramos na frente do bruxo especializado em contratos mágicos. Tínhamos sorrisos semelhantes no rosto e uma felicidade incomum parecia se apoderar de mim.

- Jay, você está chorando? – Teddy perguntou entre sussurros.

Cutuquei meu noivo para que ele ficasse em silencio. As pessoas que assistiam começaram a sussurrar e Teddy riu.

- Seu maldito – xinguei Teddy baixinho para que só ele ouvisse. – Quando nosso casamento acabar e, ficarmos unidos pela magia, vou te torturar com metade da magia que você vai me passar.

Teddy rodou os olhos antes de segurar minha mão e beijá-la.

- Espero que seja uma promessa – disse com sorriso malicioso.

Corei e voltei a xingá-lo.


	10. Chapter 10

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Tive medo de perdê-lo. Sabia que a tempo Victorie rondava Teddy querendo alguma coisa. Ele era meu namorado. Não deixaria que uma garota qualquer o tirasse de mim. Tudo que ela estava querendo era uma oportunidade para agarrá-lo.

Fingir estar mal com o fim de um relacionamento que ela inventou era a gota d'água. Enquanto ela chorava e Teddy tentava acalmá-la tive que me segurar para não puxar os cabelos daquela fingida.

Teddy não percebeu, é claro, que estava sendo enrolado. Ele era bom e caridoso demais para acreditar que minha prima só estava sendo uma vaca.

Apertei a lata de refrigerante até que ela estivesse completamente amassada enquanto via meu Teddy abraçando Victorie. Naquele momento em especial, enquanto Lupin franzia a testa e a loira o abraçou apertado, escorregando as mãos por suas costas e sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido meu sangue acelerou.

Levantei-me pisando duro e cutuquei as costas de Teddy. Ele afastou-se dela para me olhar e então o puxei levando-o para longe.

- Para onde estamos indo? – ele perguntou com inocência. Grunhi irritado.

- Para bem longe dela.

- Jay, está sendo irracional. Ela precisa da nossa compreensão.

Neguei com a cabeça enquanto o puxava pra perto e o beijei com vontade. Daqui ele não sairia até segunda ordem.


	11. Chapter 11

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Já fazia tanto tempo que eles estavam juntos que James nem se lembrava da última vez que estiveram longe um do outro. Com as mãos já envelhecidas e cheias de dobrinhas James segurou a xícara de café preto que Teddy sempre amara. Sorriu e com a coluna doendo arrastou-se até o quarto de cima. Em todos os cantos da casa quadros com fotos dos dois juntos e com seus familiares deixaram o espaço mais bonito.

Cansou já na terceira escada, mas olhou com determinação para o final da mesma e subiu. Abriu a porta e ouviu alguém tossindo. Os olhos de Teddy já não enxergavam nada, pois a catarata já tinha vencido a batalha. Diversos medibruxos experientes se propuseram a ajudá-lo, mas Teddy reconhecia a velhice e não queria brigar com ela. Aceitou de bom grado seus problemas já no final da vida e esperava apenas a morte. James não ficara nem um pouco satisfeito.

- Ted – chamou o marido que apenas pelo som da sua voz percebeu que James estava do seu lado.

- Você chegou – comentou com a voz fraca. – Já faz quanto tempo? Duas horas?

- Uma hora – respondeu James ignorando a risada de Teddy.

Ajudou o marido a se levantar e beber um pouco do café, mas estava cansado e rapidamente voltou a se deitar.

- Pensei que teria que mandar a polícia te buscar.

- Pare com isso. Sabe que minhas costas doem.

Teddy concordou enquanto segurava uma das mãos de James e fechava os olhos.

- Estou com sono.

- Então durma – sussurrou James com o coração apertado. Ficou velando o sono de Teddy e sem querer dormiu também. Quando acordou já estava de noite e a cadeira ao lado da cama estava deixando sua bunda dormente. Chamou Teddy para que pudesse tomar os remédios, mas ele não respondia. – Teddy – chamou mais uma vez. Deitou a cabeça em cima do peito do marido, mas seu coração não mais batia. – Teddy – sussurrou quando os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e o choro foi inevitável.


	12. Chapter 12

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Doía muito ter esperado tanto tempo para ouvir aquelas palavras doces saindo de seus lábios. Foi ainda mais doloroso quando depois de anos sofrendo, escondendo sua dor ao vê-lo com Victorie, ele finalmente o olhou e disse que o amava. James não fora corajoso o suficiente. Esperara Teddy o notar e quando aquelas três palavras saíram de sua boca lágrimas de felicidade brotaram.

- Eu te amo.

A sensação era indescritível. Sorriu amplamente admitindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos e colocando pra fora todas as dores do passado. Beijaram-se com todo ardor que um primeiro beijo necessitava para se transmitir tudo o que não poderia ser dito.

Lamentava não poderem ter se tocado da mesma maneira a alguns anos atrás. Irritara-se tantas vezes ao se pegar pensando em alguém inalcançável para descobrir agora que ele estivera mais perto do que imaginavas.

- Também te amo.

A realização de todas as suas fantasias poderiam se resumir naquele beijo e naquele olhar apaixonado que Teddy o presenteava.

Ficar longe não era mais uma opção. Agradecia a Deus todos os dias a oportunidade de estar junto da pessoa amada e ser correspondido.

Acordar de manhã sabendo que estava sendo esperado. Ligar o celular e encontrar milhares de mensagens carinhosas. Descer as escadas e encontrá-lo tímido o esperando para um passeio.

Diversas eram as situações que os aproximavam dia após dia e desejava que fosse assim pra sempre.


	13. Chapter 13

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Tinham muitas coisas para viver juntos ainda e não poderiam ser separados tão cedo. Olhou para o medibruxo com os olhos arregalados e rapidamente se virou para Teddy que nem piscava os olhos.

- Ele não pode ter câncer! Sem chance! – gritou James. Teddy suspirou.

- É bom provável, na verdade. Sabe que minha avó morreu disse, Jay.

O garoto bateu o pé no chão.

- Então quer dizer que você vai morrer, é isso?

- Não – o medibruxo esclareceu. – Existe tratamento. O caso da avó do senhor Lupin já estava bastante avançado na época em que foi descoberta a doença.

James apertou os lábios e os dois se retiraram do consultório.

- Isso não é justo – resmungou Potter já do lado de fora do hospital.

Teddy o abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Que tal a gente ir ao cinema?

- Como você consegue pensar em cinema em uma situação dessas? – perguntou James irritado.

- Se preocupar antecipadamente não ajuda em nada. Vamos nos divertir, tudo bem?

Potter fungou agarrando o braço de Teddy.

- Sem choradeira, Jay – pediu o metamorfogo.

- Quem disse que estou chorando? – reclamou o moreno engolindo as lágrimas. – Homens não choram, seu idiota.

O mais velho meneou a cabeça.

- Tudo o que você disser.


	14. Chapter 14

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Fred e James se juntaram para preparar uma deliciosa lasanha. Olharam-se com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e desafio nos olhos. Estavam preparados para a competição.

- Então, Potter, preparado para perder? - provocou Fred.

- Em seus sonhos, Weasley!

Colocaram a água no fogo para esquentar enquanto separavam o macarrão. Teddy entrou na cozinha enquanto colocava a gravata. Ambos estavam disputando as cebolas.

- Solta, Fred, elas são minhas!

- Não, são minhas!

Os garotos pegaram o máximo de cebolas que conseguiram. Fred foi mais rápido e James ficou para trás apenas com duas cebolas. Teddy piscou incrédulo.

- Você estão disputando?

James acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto Fred corria para descascar. Não podiam usar magia fora da escola, então tinham que fazer tudo manualmente. Quando estava na quinta cebola Fred começou a lacrimejar. James olhou para ele e começou a rir como um lunático. Fred jogou uma frigideira na direção no moreno.

- Vocês vão quebrar essa cozinha! Molly não vai gostar nada disso! – disse Teddy encostando-se na batente da porta. Sem querer James cortou o dedo. Dessa vez Fred riu e quando James virou para fuzilá-lo o garoto estava chorando muito e com o rosto todo vermelho. – Sério, vocês estão se matando.

Nenhum deles estava se importando com o que Teddy dizia, apenas olhavam-se desafiadoramente. A água do fogo quase seca e totalmente esquecida.


	15. Chapter 15

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Ele estava hospitalizado, cheio de tubos e agulhas pelo corpo. Segurei suas mãos entre as minhas para confortá-lo. Harry andava de um lado para o outro no quarto e Draco gritava com os médicos para que fizessem alguma coisa. James estava com a respiração bastante acelerada. Fiquei preocupado. Não sabia o que fazer.

- O doutor Wilson já vai chegar – uma enfermeira afirmou colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto. Harry acenou afirmativamente e Molly começou a chorar.

- Calma mamãe, por favor – Ginny suplicou angustiada. Lily abraçou Molly e começara a chorar também.

Estava ficando nervoso, quando James abriu os olhos.

- Teddy? – James me chamou. Todos correram para vê-lo. Fazia dias que ele não acordava.

- Olá, campeão! – cumprimentou Harry.

- Quase matou seu pai do coração, sabia? – Draco disse com uma cara preocupada. Ginny abraçou James com força.

Todos competiam para ver o garoto que finalmente voltara para suas vidas. Sorri feliz por poder vê-lo sorrindo, mesmo que ainda parecesse bastante afetado pelas drogas que circulavam pelo seu corpo.

- Quem são você? – ele perguntou e nesse momento todo mundo congelou no lugar, menos o medibruxo que chegou perto para checar sua saúde. Depois que todos estavam se olhando de maneira estranha James começou a rir. – Era brincadeira pessoal. Brincadeira.

Suspiramos em alivio. Ron socou a cabeça dele de leve enquanto Hermione lhe dava uma bronca. Olhamo-nos e sorrimos um para o outro. Quando estivéssemos sozinhos conversaríamos e eu poderia matar a saudade que comprimia meu peito, mas por enquanto estávamos em família e isso era tudo que importava.


	16. Chapter 16

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

James não parava de chorar e resmungar. Eu tinha dito a ele que cozinhar não era uma boa idéia, mas quem disse que ele me escutava? Ele não só cortou o dedo, ele praticamente arrancou um pedaço do dedo e não parava de fazer drama. Aquele idiota!

- Para de fica de um lado pro outro! Precisamos ir para o hospital, seu idiota! – gritei irritado. James gemeu e segurou o dedo cheio de sangue contra os lábios. – Seu pai vai me matar! Ele te deixou aos meus cuidados e você quase perde um dedo!

Teddy ficou se xingando enquanto tentava estancar o sangue. Não fora muita coisa, mas estava doendo muito. Com certeza ficaria marca.

- CALA A BOCA, PORRA! – James gritou irritado. – Não preciso de nenhum medibruxo! Só me ajuda a estancar o sangue!

Teddy parou com a neurose e olhou para o garoto que antes chorava, mas no momento estava bastante irritado.

- Ta, entendi.

E então Teddy correu para pegar um pano e enrolar ao redor do dedo. Pegou a varinha e tentou se lembrar de algum feitiço que amenizasse a dor.

- Pronto, sem problemas. Viu?

Teddy bufou.

- Não era eu que estava chorando há alguns segundos atrás.

James apertou os olhos em sua direção.

- Cala a boca!


	17. Chapter 17

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

James e Teddy andavam de mãos dadas aproveitando os momentos que tinham juntos. Passaram por um parquinho rodeado de árvores e apreciaram a vista das pequenas crianças que brincavam na areais do parque e com os brinquedos. De repente, ouviram o choro de uma criança e se entreolharam.

- De onde está vindo? – perguntou Teddy com o cenho franzido. Olharam ao redor e encontraram a pequena criança chorosa encolhida perto de um banquinho cor de rosa. Chegaram perto e James foi o primeiro a chamar sua atenção.

- Olá – saudou Jay com expectativa. A garotinha levantou o olhar triste.

- O que aconteceu? Está perdida? – perguntou Teddy preocupado. Ela acenou que sim. O metamorfogo prestou bem atenção ao seu redor para ver se encontrava alguém a procura da menina. Não viu ninguém. A menina entrou em prantos quando James disse que teriam que esperar ver se seus pais apareceriam.

- Calma, pequena. Não chora. Quer sorvete?

A menina acenou afirmativamente fazendo bico. James correu e comprou um sorvete de morango na barraquinha mais próxima. Quando voltou a menina estava abraçada a uma mulher e já saia acenando para os dois. Teddy se virou e viu James com um sorvete e deu uma lambida piscando para o moreno que corou.


	18. Chapter 18

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Não estava acostumado com aquela situação. Tudo era muito novo. O relacionamento, os beijos e toda a intimidade. Permitiu que ele o jogasse sobre a cama e beijasse seus lábios. No início eram apenas mãos bobas, depois as roupas foram sendo retiradas uma a uma. A boca de Teddy era quente e seus lábios pareciam sugar toda sua alma.

Permitiu que ele o tocasse em lugares que nenhum outro tocou. Puxou seus cabelos enquanto seus olhos rolavam e seu corpo arqueava. Quando o suor e o calor de seus corpos era demais ele se posicionou e mesmo tomando todo cuidado para não machuca-lo doeu muito. As lágrimas caíram e o soluço foi inevitável, mas ele não o afastou, mas implorou para que continuasse. Mesmo hesitante e com medo de poder machucá-lo Teddy não ousou desobedece-lho. Ainda chorava, mas o prazer que sentia era infinitamente maior.

Gemeu e ajudou Teddy a segurar suas pernas em uma posição mais confortável. Seus olhos encontraram-se por alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo e lhe dar a certeza de que o que estavam fazendo era o certo. Sorriram como quem trocava um segredo especial e selaram o momento com um beijo suave. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.


	19. Chapter 19

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

James não estava confiante do que aconteceria a partir de hoje. Estavam tomando um passo muito grande em seu relacionamento. Olhou para Teddy e ele retribuiu o olhar. Buscava a coragem que não tinha para prosseguir. Teddy apertou sua mão e juntos entraram no pequeno recinto cujas paredes eram coloridas. O som de crianças correndo e o barulho do choro dos bebês na sala do berçário enchia o peito de James com uma saudade que não compreendia.

A senhora que coordenava o local nos atendeu com simpatia e os apresentou uma pasta com descrições de cada criança, não só física quando psicológica. Explicou sobre a forma que dirigia o orfanato e todo trabalho educacional que investia nos pequeninos. Saiu para buscar um formulário e os deixou sozinhos. James entrelaçou suas mãos e beijou os lábios do marido.

Uma nova etapa de suas vidas estaria começando a partir dali e não saberia dizer o que os esperavam.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso – Teddy tentou acalmar o marido.

- Eu sei – disse James abrindo um sorriso tímido.

Teddy passou os braços pelo corpo de James gentilmente e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. O moreno fechou os olhos enquanto se aconchegava no peito do metamorfogo.

- Então não se preocupe, amor.


	20. Chapter 20

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Ela nunca tinha parado para penar no relacionamento de outras pessoas, principalmente do seu irmão mais velho, até hoje.

Sempre estivera loucamente apaixonada por Teddy, mas nunca teve coragem o bastante para admitir tal coisa. Não se lembrava quantas vezes já havia sonhado com eles ou o desejado secretamente. O fato é que resolverá que essa era sua chance. Estava sentindo-se mais confiante com o corpo de mulher que a puberdade a tinha proporcionado.

Emocionou-se enquanto contava sobre seus sentimentos e ficava cada vez mais nervosa enquanto Teddy ouvia tudo em um silencio torturante e melancólico. Suas expectativas eram altas e sua decepção foi maior ainda.

Ouvir a verdade doía, muito mais do que supunha. Passou então a prestar mais atenção aos dois e tentar entender o porquê de ter sido rejeitada, mas perceber enquanto observava os dois juntos que eles realmente estavam felizes juntos, se amavam e que seus sorrisos pareciam mais bonitos quando seus olhos se encontravam enchia seus olhos de lágrimas.

Ainda tinha muito para viver e aprender com a vida. Mesmo que ainda não estivessem juntos, Lily torceria para que eles ficassem juntos para sempre. Talvez um dia alguém a amasse assim, apenas esperava que esse alguém não demorasse muito a aparecer.


	21. Chapter 21

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

O professor Teddy Lupin tinha várias admiradoras e fãs, mas nunca parecia dar bola para nenhuma delas. Não é que ele fosse frio. Apenas era indiferente aos olhares e gestos mais íntimos e ousados. Mas ela ficara desconfiada e no mínimo curiosa. Queria entender um pouco mais sobre a mente de alguém tão brilhante e charmoso. Admitia que tinha uma queda pelo professor de DCAT, mas nunca levaria ao extremo de invadir sua privacidade, mas alguma coisa a atraia àquele mistério.

Passou a segui-lo, mas todos os seus horários eram bem organizados e não possuía distrações. Sua vida era tão perfeita e certinha que chagava a questionar porque ele a atraia tanto. Mesmo simpático, o professor não era tão bonito ao ponto de desnortear uma mente bem centrada. Não que ela estivesse supondo que era muito centrada, mas conhecia as admiradoras do professor. _Era assustador._

Foi quando algo aconteceu. Não foi algo esperado. Algo fora dos planos aconteceu. Teddy Lupin não foi para onde deveria ir. Então ela viu, ele, James Potter, o filho do Eleito aos beijos com seu professor. O pior foi perceber o estado de confusão no corpo dos dois. O frenesi dos corpos que se chocavam, as respirações difíceis e os olhares cerrados que tentavam se encarar. Tudo foi tão de repente que ela levou um susto e caiu no chão de tão atrapalhada que era. Os dois ouviram o barulho e gelaram na hora.

_Tudo era tão constrangedor. _


	22. Chapter 22

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Eles estavam muito bonitos no altar e Molly não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Chorou copiosamente quando viu seu netinho sorrir amavelmente para o noivo que só faltava brilhar de tão contente que parecia. Todos a olhavam com pena ou achando graça, mas ninguém entendia o quanto ela estava realmente feliz por seu menininho, tão infantil e parecido com seu Ron, casar e ser feliz com a pessoa que amava.

Não se preocupou em esconder as lágrimas, pois elas eram as provas de seu amor e carinho por James. Há apenas alguns anos tinha trocado as fraudas do garoto, agora homem, que se casava com um terno preto que ela mesmo tinha costurado.

Olhou ao redor. Não era a única a se emocionar. Ginny, Fleur e muitas outras pessoas tentavam evitar as lágrimas. O próprio Harry fungava baixinho. Sabia a dor que era se afastar de um filho, principalmente seu primogênito.

Sorriu, ainda que seu peito doesse, quando os dois se beijaram lentamente, como se desejassem memorizar o momento em seus detalhes mais sutis. Quando já estavam longe e não olhavam para trás, perdidos no destino que os aguardavam, Molly permitiu-se olhar para o horizonte cujas cores variavam entre o vermelho e o amarelo.

Eles ficariam bem.


	23. Chapter 23

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Teddy não era o tipo de pessoa que se arrependida facilmente. Na verdade, dificilmente faria algo que magoasse alguém, mas parecia ter uma facilidade para se machucar. Mas quem se importava com seus machucados? Ninguém enxergaria os buracos que existiam em sua alma e todos os sacrifícios que fazia pela família.

Amava demais Harry, Ginny, Andrômedra, Lily, Albus e James para sacrificar tudo isso por uma paixão boba. Eles eram tudo que tinha; o lugar pra onde correr quando não encontra mais solução. Esperou pacientemente que James parasse de persegui-lo e vê-lo como algum tipo de herói. No início era engraçado e como algum tipo de irmão mais velho se orgulhava por ser um exemplo, mas aquela não era uma vida para James. Ele era simplesmente elétrico. Não parava nunca e tinha um sorriso displicente nos lábios que assustava as pessoas, mas não a James. Não, Teddy achava terrivelmente incrível a capacidade do moreno em ser tão inocente e malicioso ao mesmo tempo.

Entretanto, o que era aquele brilho estranho que tomava conta dos olhos de James quando o via? Não era normal, talvez quase doentio.

Chorou com as lembranças que o atormentavam em idade avançada. Não tinha mais tempo para lembranças bobas, mas sua mente pregava peças e o obrigava a rever todo o amor despendido a ele por todo esse tempo e que ele não teve a capacidade de reconhecer.

Quantas vezes não o tinha afastado inconscientemente e magoado seus sentimentos? Quantas vezes no silencio da sala James não tinha tentado se aproximar e Teddy fingiu não perceber?

Arrependimentos, agora era tudo o que restava daquele amor que fingiu nunca sentir.


	24. Chapter 24

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Mais uma vez Quidditch tinha atrapalhado seu momento romântico com James. Teddy não odiava o jogo, apenas não achava nada interessante no jogo, limitando-se a torce quando Gryffindor entrava em cena. O grande jogo que aconteceria essa terça-feira seria entre Bulgária e Inglaterra. Era divertido ver Ron Weasley surtando com a presença constante de Krum em nossa barraca. Afinal, além de ser o maior fã do jogador, havia sido o ex-namorado de sua esposa. Todo mundo sabia que Krum ainda era apaixonado pela senhora Weasley.

O que realmente irritava era não saber se James estava torcendo pela Inglaterra ou os novos jogadores da Bulgária. Seus olhos brilhavam a cada dribble e giro que faziam com as vassouras. Tentei não ficar com ciúmes. Era apenas coisa de fã. Observava mesmo com desinteresse os movimentos das vassouras e cada ponto perdido e ganho.

Bulgária fez mais um ponto espetacular e Fred e James pularam e começaram a chorar entre gargalhadas. Levantei uma sobrancelha na direção deles. Finalmente, para quem estavam torcendo? Começaram a dançar de maneira esquisita enquanto cantarolavam. Inglaterra fez um ponto e os dois gritaram extasiados.

Suspirei. Nunca entenderia. Era melhor fingir estar interessado no jogo só para agradar a família. Vovó riu atrás de mim. Bem, não era ela que tinha que ver seu namorado babando pelos jogadores e ainda agüentar as loucuras dele.


	25. Chapter 25

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Teddy só poderia imaginar qual era a sensação de ser pai, até porque desde que descobrira que era gay nunca imaginara que um dia teria um filhinho ou uma filhinha para si. Casar com James havia sido uma realização de algo que nunca imaginara. Jamais havia sido tão feliz.

Há alguns anos tinham decidido que se casariam e não tinham se arrependido, mas James queria algo a mais; algo que preenchesse o espaço que havia ficado em nossa família.

_Ela_ foi o que aconteceu. Não era nada parecida conosco. Loira, cabelos cacheados e olhos cinzentos; a alegria em pessoa, aliás. Não existia nada no mundo que parecesse tirar sua alegria de viver. Era a mais energética dos primos, a mais inteligente, mas surpreendentemente preguiçosa. Também era a criança mais mimada. James fazia questão que todas as suas vontades fossem atendidas e estragava a menina. Tentei contornar esse problema, mas era mais complicado do que supunha. O clímax dos nossos problemas aconteceu quando a professora da escola afirmou que meu aninho havia socado uma coleginha e a garota saíra chorando e contara a mãe.

Olhei para a garota, que mexia os pés para frente e pra trás, sentada na frente da diretora. Era um absurdo toda aquela situação. Suspirei e tentei massagear minhas têmporas. Que James chegasse logo para cuidar do problema que ele tinha criado. Porque não importa de onde venham os bebês, tal pai tal filha. Pelo menos, é o que penso quando vejo James entrar com a maior cara de orgulho na sala.

- Ela mereceu, certo, baby? – ele pergunta e eu só quero me esconde embaixo da mesa.


	26. Chapter 26

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Ele não tinha que aguentar aquilo, não mesmo. James estava radiante, como se fosse a própria noiva, mas eu só queria amassar a cara dele. Ela era muito nova! Nunca fui um cara ciumento e tinha pleno controle de minhas emoções, mas como pode minha pequena Andy se casar com aquele cara tão mais velho que ela? Talvez ainda fosse virgem! Pelo amor de Deus, ela só tem dezessete anos. Quando concordamos com isso? Ah, é, não concordamos. Ela simplesmente esperou chegar a maior idade e me apunhalar pelas costas.

Nos vinte anos que dediquei a essa garota; desde os livros que li sobre bebês e crianças antes mesma dela ser concebida, até a roupa de formatura que usaria, nunca imaginei que ela estivesse namorando Fred Weasley. _Aquele filho da puta!_

- Teddy! – James me chama com um sorriso divertido. – Estava divagando de novo? Achei mesmo que tinha escutado alguém bufando como um touro por perto.

Virei as costas para ele. Minha garotinha estava entrando pela porta com um vestido vermelho de decote enorme. Quase engasguei e James ficou rindo em minhas costas. O miserável apertou meu braço enquanto ela se aproximava de mim e me abraçava.

- Pai! – ela fungou e começou a chorar em meu ombro. – Estou com tanto medo! – ela me confessou.

- Sempre pode desistir! – disse abrindo um sorriso brilhante. James me beliscou.

- Ele só está nervoso, Andy. – James disse e eu pisei em seu pé. – Seu pai apenas não estava preparado para a situação. Daqui a pouco ele se acostuma.

Às vezes, quando James é a voz da razão, eu o odeio intensamente. Graças a Merlin isso apenas acontece a cada ano bissexto, se é que não é muito.


	27. Chapter 27

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Não estava preparado para aquilo. Na verdade, nunca nem imaginei que um dia estaria nessa situação. Mas é o que acontece quando se tem filhos; eles te tiram da sua zona de conforto. Odiava ter que esperar do lado de fora enquanto ouvia minha filha gritando horrores, mas estava passando a odiar mais ainda estar do lado de dentro tendo todos os ossos da minha mão sendo quebrados a cada grito e choro desesperado seguido de lamúrias.

Teddy estava rindo de mim. Parecia achar engraçada a situação, quase como uma vingança. Ele não tinha aceitado muito bem o casamento de Andy, mas sua gravidez o deixou extasiado. Parece que ele seria um vovô coruja. Mas eu estava apavorado! Não sabia o que saia de onde. Okay, eu sabia, mas isso não quer dizer que eu apreciava.

Teddy segurou a outra mão dela e juntos ficamos dando apoio. Fred, o inútil do marido de Andy, não parava de fazer palhaçadas para ela rir, mas Merlin sabe o quanto ela xingou e amaldiçoou o próprio marido.

Quando o bebê estava coroando e os cabelos loiros de Andy já grudavam na testa Fred começou a ficar branco. Teddy olhou para ele usando sua melhor performance de maníaco e juro que não sei até hoje como Fred não desmaiou de vez.


	28. Chapter 28

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

_Não deveria ter acontecido daquela forma_, pensou Teddy olhando para o pequeno James que chorava agarrado às pernas do pai. Albus chorava baixinho enquanto abraçava um dragão de pelúcia. O dia começava a ficar chuvoso, mas ninguém se importava, pois todos lamentavam a triste partida da senhora Potter. Lily chorava no colo do senhor Potter a separação recente de sua mãe.

Ginny Weasley era a pessoa mais simpática que conhecera e a idolatrava como mãe. Aguentar um pestinha como James não deve ter sido nada fácil. Todos a amavam muito e sentiriam sua falta. Andei até Albus e o peguei no colo. Era difícil, porque a diferença de idade deles não era tão muito grande.

Trocou um sorriso com seu padrinho e juntou-se a James. Segurou uma das mãozinhas de James e tentou reconforta-lo, mas era difícil saber como se sentia. Nunca conhecera seus pais e nem imaginara o que ele estava sentindo.

Os dias que viriam não eram bons, mas James, Albus e Harry teriam Teddy e ele garantiria que eles tivessem uma vida boa. Além de sua avó, os três eram toda sua família e saber que tanta tristeza estava dentro deles machucava Teddy muito mais do que deveria.


	29. Chapter 29

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Sempre fora um órfão que todos olhavam como se fosse um coitadinho. No começo não entedia os olhares, mas depois de um tempo, depois de todas as explicações, passou a sentir raiva. Queria conhecê-los e não passar pelas pessoas sem que elas virassem os rostos em sua direção.

Esperou a hora e a situação certa. Ninguém poderia impedi-lo. Ninguém estava por perto para segui-lo. Precisava de privacidade e espaço. Prestou bastante atenção no caminho. Já tinha decorado pelas inúmeras vezes que Harry o trazia para colocar flores nos vasos brancos e sujos.

Não sabia o que dizer. Estava na frente de seus pais, mas nenhum sentimento lhe vinha. Queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não desciam. Tinha vindo sozinho. Não queria atrapalhar ninguém. Era decepcionante não sentir nada pelos seus pais e alguém presenciar esse seu lado obscuro. Ajoelhou-se na terra e tocou as lapides. Como poderia não sentir nada? O quão cruel ele poderia ser com as pessoas que têm seu sangue?

- Teddy? – alguém me chamou. Reconhecia aquela voz e o odiava por estar ali.

Não o queria ali. Não queria conversar. Não queria olhar para James e mostrar o que faltava em sua alma. Olhou novamente para as lapides e não sentiu nada. Simplesmente nada.


	30. Chapter 30

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Fred e James estavam fazendo uma competição de quem conseguia ficar mais tempo sem chorar. Cada um pegou a mesma quantidade de cebolas, ou foi o que disseram, e começaram a descasca-las. As lágrimas caiam em enxurradas e seus rostos inchavam de tão vermelhos que ficavam. Nenhum dos dois conseguia ficar de olhos abertos por muito tempo. Albus e Scorpius estavam apostando quem ganharia e quem arrancaria um pedaço do dedo primeiro. Teddy já estava ficando entediado quando algo inusitado aconteceu; James começou a sufocar e gritava que não conseguia respirar. Fred olhou assustado e saiu correndo para ajudar o amigo.

Longe das cebolas o rosto dos dois começara a melhorar. James ainda chorava e parecia até que forçava e abriu os olhos de leve. Fred olhava com preocupação para o amigo enquanto tentava faze-lo beber água.

- Você parou de chorar _perdedor._

- Você me enganou, _James Potter!_

Fred jogou a água na cara de James e correu de volta para sua posição. James correu igualmente ansioso. Teddy piscava os olhos sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando Fred chegou em sua posição suas cebolas estavam sumidas.

- O que você fez? – Fred perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu nada, mas a Lily já é outra história.

Fred gritou frustrado antes de pular em cima de James para soca-lo. Lily passou gargalhando da cozinha.


	31. Chapter 31

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Remus nunca fora de acreditar que existiria vida a pós a morte. É claro que o sentimento de reencontrar seus entes queridos o confortava, mas nunca esteve atrás de conforto, apenas da verdade. Tinha uma nova programação, uma nova vida o chamando a quitar seus erros do passado. Segurou as mãos de Andy e as prendeu entre as suas. A amava como nunca amaria alguém. Depois de anos de dor apenas ele tinha curado suas feridas.

Pediu permissão para que fossem ver como seu filho estava e prometeu que passaria as mais boas vibrações de paz para ele. Sorriam com sua expectativa, mas sugeriram que tomasse conta de sua esposa que dificilmente conseguia controlar suas emoções. Perguntaram se ele conseguiria cumprir todos os pontos do acordo. Confirmou com humildade e junto com sua amada desceram do plano em que estavam em direção a onde seu filho estava. A força do pensamento o direcionou a uma casa decorada e com curiosidade ambos se aproximaram.

Não foi difícil perceber o que acontecia dentro do recinto. Não precisavam de palavras. Toda casa transpirava a amor e felicidade. Não sabia que era o garoto que agora estava deitado no colo de seu garotinho. Reconhecera os cabelos cor de rosa e olhos azuis que ele sempre colocava quando ainda era um bebê com magia descontrolada. Seus olhos mudaram para verde quando o garoto em seu colo sorriu em sua direção.

Ao seu lado Tonks começou a chorar, emocionada e feliz. Sorriu para sua amada e a abraçou preparado para o que viesse.


	32. Chapter 32

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Não entendia como seu pai poderia trocar sua mãe por Draco Malfoy. O loiro era apenas um bastardo que adorava provocar. Na verdade, nenhum Malfoy prestava. Olhou de soslaio para o garoto sentado ao lado do seu irmão. Graças ao pai dele sua mãe nunca mais sorriria. Agora eram apenas lágrimas e cartas diárias perguntando como ele estava se adaptando a nova situação, se estava triste e sofria e mais um monte de coisas que ele não queria ler.

- A separação dos pais sempre é difícil – dizia Teddy quando não sabia mais o que fazer para alegrá-lo. Não queria mais ser alegre sabendo que agora seu pai poderia estar transando com outra pessoa que não fosse sua mãe; algo que nunca lhe ocorreu. Na verdade, nunca nem tinha pensado na sexualidade dos pais. Reconhecer que, sim, agora teria duas casas e, sim, teria que aturar os dois Malfoys paranóicos com o maldito estado do cabelo.

Nunca chorara em Hogwarts. Lá era um lugar de alegria. Pediria ajuda a Fred para jogar bombas de bosta em Scorpius Malfoy, mas chorar? Nunca.

Não aceitaria a separação, cerraria os dentes e engoliria as lagrimas. Teddy tentava a todo custo reconforta-lo, mas era perda de tempo. Ainda teria sua vingança.


	33. Chapter 33

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Teddy Lupin definitivamente odiava cosquinhas. Aquela porcaria não era engraçada e doía como o inferno. Teddy também odiava James, porque o miserável parecia achar divertido domina-lo enquanto fazia cosquinhas. Nunca aceitaria estar vulnerável. James não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ele. Tentou revidar, mas Potter era muito rápido para alguém quase uma cabeça menor. Ele implorou para que o moreno parasse, mas isso só deu mais animo a ele. Não estava mais aguentando, pois até chorar de tanto rir ele estava. James realmente sabia onde tocas para me enlouquecer e não da maneira divertida.

James estava estrategicamente posicionado sobre seu corpo e rapidamente fez com que se deitasse no chão enquanto tentava mata-lo de tanto rir. Não cederia fácil. Tentou a todo custo pegar o pulso das mãos que tanto o torturava e leva-lo para longe, mas era muito difícil.

- Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo! – disse diversas vezes a mesma frase até James parar de tentar mata-lo. As lágrimas corriam soltas por suas bochechas. Não tinha mais forças para tentar mudar de posição. Respirou aliviado enquanto James deitava-se em cima dele.

- Você vai me esmagar, seu gordo!

James rosnou antes de socar minha barriga. Sinceramente, às vezes acho que sou masoquista. Por que meu namorado tinha que ser tão violento?


	34. Chapter 34

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Teddy não tinha a menor intenção de parar de estudar para a prova que seria aplicada amanhã para ajudar um garotinho chorão a encontrar um brinquedo perdido. Não tinha idade pra ficar se preocupando com o que acontecia com James. Mas o menino não parava de puxara barra de sua camisa e pedir para procurarem o Ted. Como se já não fosse humilhante o bastante ter o mesmo nome daquele ursinho marrom idiota.

- Depois, James. Tenho que estudar – resmungou virando mais uma página. Tinha que decorar. Nunca tivera tanta dificuldade com uma matéria. Matemática era um lixo.

- Mas ele pode estar sentindo frio e fome – reclamou James cutucando minha costela. Virou para o garoto que tinha a cara fechada e fez uma careta; Então ficaram se encarando, um com a cara mais feia que a outra até que James venceu pelo cansaço.

- Ta, eu procuro seu urso idiota.

- Ele não é idiota! – Jay reclamou seguindo o mais velho e limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Onde foi que você o viu pela última vez? – perguntou Teddy vasculhando a sala. James parou para pensar.

- Na piscina?

- Na piscina! Um urso de pelúcia na piscina! Melin! – gritou Teddy e juntos correram para salvar o pobre animal.


	35. Chapter 35

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Harry Potter já não estava aguentando aquela situação com Draco Malfoy. Cansou de ser o brinquedinho pessoal com o qual ele fazia o que queria e quando queria. Não tinha o costume de beber, mas depois de discutirem tanto ao ponto de falarem sobre divorcio a cabeça de Harry estava doendo e o álcool deveria ser a melhor situação apara todos os seus problemas no momento.

James não concordava com sua teoria e tinha uma grande afinidade com seu tio Draco. Além de serem muito encrenqueiros, sempre tinham um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Imaginar seu pai separado dele era como tirar um pedaço de James e de toda sua vida.

Viu seu pai afundar em lágrimas e álcool na mesa da cozinha enquanto seu tio Draco sumiu pela porta da frente. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Sentou-se com as mãos no rosto, totalmente transtornado. Lily chorava no colo de Albus que tentava acalma-la, mas sem muito sucesso. O próprio Albus só queria correr para seu quarto e chorar, mas tinha que ser forte mais uma vez. Primeiro sua mãe, agora seu tio.

James não sabia ainda o que fazer, mas conhecia alguém que o ajudaria. Foi até a sala e ligou a lareira. Teddy viria ao seu encontro. Ele iria ajuda-lo.


	36. Chapter 36

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Albus e Scorpius brigando dentro de casa deixava James louco e, acreditem, isso não era uma tarefa fácil. Geralmente James deixava alguém maluco e não o contrário. Mas como lidar com duas pessoas completamente apaixonadas, mas que não querem admitir seus sentimentos por ter medo de perder a amizade? Um monte de besteira, James dizia. Pronto, agora Albus estava chorando enquanto jogava coisas na cabeça de Scorpius e o loiro gritava tanto que sue rosto estava vermelho. Não tinha a menos paciência para essas coisas. Mas é claro que ele só estava sendo hipócrita.

Teddy vinha todos os dias em sua casa quando não estavam em Hogwarts e James não tinha coragem de admitir o que sentia, mas enquanto ninguém soubesse dessa sua covardia ele continuaria dizendo a Albus o quanto ele era covarde só para faze-lo entrar em pânico.

- James? – Teddy o chama quando entra pela porta da frente e um abajur quase o acerta. – Mas o que foi isso?!

James suspira e começa a ficar nervoso com a atenção que estava recebendo. O metamorfogo estava chegando cada vez, mas perto e ele tinha que responder alguma coisa. Outro objeto perigoso saiu voando na direção de Teddy. James puxou o garoto para baixo e quase bateram os rostos. Teddy pisou desconcertado antes de sorrir.

Como impedir todas as sensações estranhas que percorreram seu corpo?

- Oi, Teddy.


	37. Chapter 37

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Não entendia muito bem a emoção de ser pedido em casamentos que via nos filmes trouxas. Havia lágrimas, choro compulsivo, surtos de alegria e muitas outras coisas que o assustavam. Mas esperava ansiosamente que esse dia chegasse, mas Teddy parecia não entender sua necessidade e, talvez, seu desespero.

James tinha que tomar a decisão mais difícil, então, em seu último ano de Hogwarts comprou duas alianças bastante parecidas com as alianças dos pais de Teddy e dois anéis com pedras de rubi. Engoliu em seco enquanto a vendedora colocava ambos, anéis de noivado em uma caixinha de veludo azul e as alianças em uma caixinha vermelha.

Passou dias com as caixinhas no bolso, andando de um lado para o outro de Hogwarts. Não era como se não houvesse oportunidade, apenas não tinha a coragem necessária. Teddy tinha algum tipo de poder que o subjugava, fazia-o ficar tímido. Não era a toa que enquanto se beijavam escondidos no banheiro da Murta Que Geme era ele quem ficava impensado na parede sem conseguir se mexer enquanto Teddy tateava seu corpo sem pudor.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Teddy puxando algo de seu bolso. No mesmo instante James gelou. Os olhos de Teddy se arregalaram quando percebeu se tratar de duas caixinhas de veludo. Olhou para James. – É o que estou pensando?

Será que teria problema James dizer que não era o que ele estava pensando?


	38. Chapter 38

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Eles já estavam namorando há muito tempo e acreditava que um dia se casaria com ela. Quantos anos não devotou seu amor inteiramente a ela? Victoire. Ainda conseguia sentir a dor que a traição tinha provocado. Encontra-la aos beijos com um garoto da lufa-lufa tinha matado-o por dentro. Nem mesmo tivera coragem de ir tirar satisfações e até mesmo ficar indignado. Apenas fugiu como o covarde que era e não se importou em dizes mais nada a ela. Apenas não queria mais vê-la. A distância ainda o machucava, mas a traição era um golpe muito mais duro.

- Teddy? – James perguntou atrás de si. Fechou os olhos. Não queria falar com mais ninguém. Ainda estava tentando entender tudo que acontecera e segurar o choro.

- Eu – respondeu com a voz cansada. James não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas também não queria contar. Pra quê? Esse era um problema seu.

- Posso me deitar no teu ombro? – perguntou Teddy com um olhar triste. James amoleceu e sabia que nunca negaria nada a Teddy. Ficaram assim, em silencio, observando a paisagem, sentados nas escadarias do colégio. James ainda arriscou olhar para o amigo, mas este tinha sucumbido dentro de sua própria tristeza e não o enxergava.


	39. Chapter 39

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Já estavam cansados da vida e de ver todos partindo. Sentavam-se com dificuldades, sentiam dores e toda família que lhes restava eram os bisnetos que já estavam construindo suas próprias famílias separados deles. Não estavam realmente preocupados com isso. Tinham uma casa inteira só para eles e um ao outro. Foi o que sempre desejaram desde que começaram a namorar.

Ajudou Teddy a se deitar. O cheiro da pele do marido ainda continuava impregnado em sua pele mesmo depois de todos esses anos e James não se cansava de ditar-se em seu peito. Agora tudo parecia mais complicado. Os toques eram mais suaves, com menos paixão, mas muito mais apreciação. Não faziam mais sexo, mas um beijo era capaz de fazer a cabeça de James rodar.

As vezes chorava pela necessidade de voltar à época em que eram jovens e tudo era novidade, envolvente e incrivelmente excitante. Estava cansado de ficar sentindo dor e não poder encostar-se em seu marido sem que um choque percorresse seu corpo e isso fosse demais para sua saúde. Fechou os olhos sem nunca para de sentir o cheiro maravilhoso da pessoa que segurava suas mãos entre as dele.

- Boa noite – Teddy disse com a respiração fraca.

- Boa noite – respondeu James enquanto os sons desapareciam lentamente e sua consciência ia pouco a pouco desaparecendo.


	40. Chapter 40

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Fred nunca soube que seria tão difícil se separar de seu amigo. Estavam escolhendo caminhos diferentes em lugares diferentes e talvez nunca mais fossem se encontrar. Quando aceitou trabalhar como medibruxo na Venezuela não pensou nas pessoas que deixaria para trás e quanta falta sentiria. Sua mãe ainda chorava enquanto o abraçava na Estação dos Portais. Vanezuela era um país muito longe e duvidava muito que conseguiria conversar por corujas com muita facilidade.

James sabia que sua vida seria totalmente diferente sem Fred. Eles eram praticamente como irmãos e sentiria muita falta de suas brincadeiras. Olhou para Teddy. Sabia que seu futuro estava aqui, com sua família e nas os trocaria por algumas risadas. Quando chegou sua vez de se despedir abraçou Fred mais rápido do que ele poderia supor e desejou seu sucesso. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Teddy nunca teve um amigo-irmão, mas sabia que era assim que os dois eram Praticamente como irmãos; uma proeza que nunca tinha conseguido ter com James. Quando Fred chegou perto do portal, suspirou e olhou para trás, acreditou que desistiria de tudo e ficaria com sua família, mas isso não aconteceu. Sua mãe ainda chorava copiosamente, mas se recuperaria.

Agora era seguir a vida em paz.


	41. Chapter 41

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de observar todos. Seu relacionamento com Albus era bem conturbado e cheio de gritos e choros. O bom é que nunca ficaria entediado e quando estavam calmos quase poderia tocar o carinho que emanava do namorado tamanha a intensidade de seu amor. Sabia a diferença de seu relacionamento com Al do relacionamento de Teddy com James.

Teddy era o tipo de pessoa calma, que sorri para você e te deixa nas nuvens. James era uma peste, pois apenas sua presença era capaz de deixar as pessoas com dor de cabeça. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes Albus fazia careta quando o irmão estava por perto e sorria como um idiota quando Teddy conversava com ele.

Às vezes pensava em matar Teddy, mas não deixaria sua mente divagar nesse momento.

Quando estavam juntos, esse era um relacionamento perfeito. Enquanto James estava aprontando e tentando tirar alguém do sério, Teddy estava tentando acalmar as pessoas e reconforta-la. E quando, por um milagre divino, a raiva de Teddy chegava a proporções épicas de tanto que alguém o perturba James está lá para provocá-lo sobre isso e beija-lo mesmo que Teddy estivesse grunhindo.

Era um relacionamento no mínimo interessante, mas Scorpius tinha que se preocupar agora com as crises de ciúme de Albus que não parava de dizer que ele estava olhando demais para James. Scorpius apertou os olhos na direção do namorado.

- Não sou eu que fico com cara de idiota quando vê Teddy.


	42. Chapter 42

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Teddy Remus Lupin era apaixonado pela leitura. Um romance trouxa dificilmente não prenderia sua atenção. É claro, também era muito estudioso, mas às vezes tinha que fugir das pressões do dia-a-dia e relaxar com um bom livro no colo deitado embaixo de uma árvore. Entretanto. Esse novo livro era perigoso e ninguém poderia saber que ele o estava lendo, ou melhor, ninguém poderia vê-lo ler.

- Eu não acredito – alguém gritou em suas costas. – É você mesmo Teddy?

James era um bastardo idiota que sempre descobria tudo.

- Como você me encontrou? – perguntou Teddy irritado.

- Você estava chorando lendo um livro! – James disse alegremente. – Vou contar pra todo mundo!

Teddy grunhiu antes de jogar o livro na cabeça de James.

- Não vai contar nada pra ninguém!

James zombou antes de pegar o livro que caíra no chão.

- Isso poderia ter me machucado – resmungo James chegando perto. Teddy apertou os olhos na direção do moreno.

- O que você quer?

- Eu? Não sou um sonserino, Teddy. Não peço coisas em troca.

Teddy fechou a cara em sua direção e James abriu um sorriso enorme.

- O que você quer?

James não respondeu. Limitou-se a passar os braços pelo pescoço do metamorfogo e beija-lo.


	43. Chapter 43

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Pelo menos uma vez no ano os Weasleys inventam de acampar e toda família sai nessa aventura, até mesmo Teddy Lupin e a família Potter. Teddy não era o tipo de pessoa que apreciava um lugar cheio de insetos, mas não tinha problema nenhum em comparecer. Na verdade, era divertido estar reunido com toda família e ainda poder passar um tempinho com seu namorado.

Quando anoiteceu cada um foi para seu quarto dentro da enorme cabana. Molly Weasley II morria de medo de trovões e adorava Teddy, então, juntando o útil ao agradacvel a garotinha, em uma noite escura e cheia de trovões correu para a cama de Teddy. James já estava lá. Estavam jogando baralho. Tudo bem que isso não era o que James queria fazer à meia-noite de uma sexta-feira no quarto do namorado enquanto todos dormiam, mas era melhor que nada. Ele esperaria pacientemente Teddy perceber que tinha péssimas intenções no momento.

A garotinha apareceu no quarto de maneira sutil e hesitante. James não gostou nem um pouco do que aquele poderia significar e quando um trovão se fez ouvir a menina correu para os braços de Teddy chorando. Bufou irritado antes de guardar as cartas de baralho. Talvez devesse deixar isso para outro dia.


	44. Chapter 44

Drabbles produzida para o**I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Teddy sempre foi bom com o piano e adorava fazer músicas, todas muito alegres e divertidas. Nunca poderia se queixar de seu neto, tão inteligente e esforçado. Até que ele lhe contou que estava apaixonado. Acreditou que essa era uma oportunidade para deixá-lo mais alegre ainda.

O amor sempre seria uma benção.

Mas não sabia o quanto estivera enganada. Cada dia ele parecia mais devastado e arrasado. Dissera inúmeras vezes que seu amor era impossível. Mas o que poderia ser impossível para alguém como Teddy? Ele não a contara. Nunca a contaria.

As músicas do piano já não eram mais alegres. Os sons que saiam eram torturantes e a faziam chorar. Dormir a noite era horrível. Queria ajudá-lo, mas ele não a permitia.

James começou então a frequentar sua casa ela viu um padrão na forma que Teddy agia. Ele sempre era mais espontâneo perto de James e muito mais amostrado. Parecia que tentava fazer seu melhor o tempo todo. Foi aí que uma luz em sua mente se acendeu. Não foi difícil deduzir toda a situação e quase teve vontade de rir com o drama de Teddy.

Não sabia a quem esse menino tinha puxado, mas com certeza deveria ter alguma coragem para se declarar. Estava na cara que Teddy era retribuído. Mais tarde ela teria uma conversinha com seu neto.


	45. Chapter 45

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

James não estava se sentindo bem naquele dia. Dormira o dia todo e apenas agora se sentia mais relaxado para sair do quarto. A tarde já estava no fim e tinha perdido todas as aulas. Sentia dores pelo corpo todo e uma dor de cabeça assustadora. Andou até o final do castelo, parando em frente ao portão enorme em forma de arco aberto com uma escada baixa que chegava até a grama. Desceu pisando em cada degrau. Sentou-se no último e olhou para o céu cheio de nuvens negras e pesadas.

- James – uma voz conhecida o chamou enquanto sentava-se do seu lado. – Achei mesmo que fosse você. Gritei teu nome várias vezes, mas você não ouviu. Está tudo bem? Fred disse que estava cansado desde ontem.

Quando Teddy parou de abordá-lo James virou-se para ele.

- Vou ficar bem.

O metamorfogo não pareceu acreditar muito. A chuva fina começou a cair e Teddy olhou para o céu com um sorriso.

- Estou com vontade de dançar – admitiu sorridente. James levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. – Dança comigo.

Como se fosse causado por suas palavras a chuva tornou-se mais forte. Os alunos a essa hora estavam caminhando para seus dormitório cansados ou para Salão Principal com fome.

- Não, Teddy – gemeu enquanto era puxado pelo mais velho. Foi espremido no corpo de Lupin e suas costas doeram terrivelmente. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, mas a chuva as lavava. Foi posicionado a frente do garoto que puxava sua cintura. Cerrou os olhos e permiti-se ser conduzido em silencio.


	46. Chapter 46

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

_Não existia dor maior do que uma mordida de cachorro_, James pensou enquanto gemia e se lamentava no chão do jardim. Teddy correu para socorrê-lo, mas o estrago já estava feito. Só tivera tempo de azarar o cão enorme. O mais velho estava bastante nervoso e sentia-se extremamente culpado. Ainda não sabia aparatar, mas sabia que deveria correr para dentro. Tentou ajudar James a andar para dentro da Mansão Malfoy, mas o menino não conseguia andar e só fazia chorar. Segurou o garoto no colo e com toda sua força de vontade obrigou-se a manterem-se me pé e levá-lo para dentro.

Harry e Draco estavam ajudando Lily a montar sua casinha de bonecas, mas ao ouvir o choro de James rapidamente ficaram em pé e o encheram de cuidados e mimos.

- Tem certeza que consegue agüentar até amanhã? Podemos ir para a ala de emergência – Draco sugeriu. James se negou. Era muito cabeça dura e acreditava poder lidar com a situação.

- Sinto muito. Acabei me distraindo. Se tivesse ficado atento nada disso aconteceria – disse Teddy com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Harry suspirou enquanto Draco rolou os olhos.

- Por favor, Teddy, sem autopiedade – Draco disse olhando seriamente para o garoto. – Eu e Potter somos os adultos aqui, então pare de achar que nos deve algo.

Harry olhou feio para Draco e secou as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos de Teddy.

- Na próxima vez sei que estará mais atento – confortou bagunçando os cabelos azulados do garoto.


	47. Chapter 47

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Teddy não estivera preparado para aquela situação. Sempre amara James como um irmão e nada mais. Eram bastante próximos e amigáveis um com o outro. Diversas vezes se apoiara na confiança que James tinha nele. Essa situação lhe era confortável, mas até então eram apenas os dois.

Encontrá-lo aos beijos com uma garota o tinha chocado. Sabia sobre todos os casos e rápidos namoros do amigo-irmão, mas nunca o tinha visto em ação. Perceber que aquela situação o enojada e o fazia sentir raiva deixava-o assustado.

Saiu em silencio para não atrapalhá-los. Como professor deveria ter entrado e pará-los, mas como ser humano, logo cheio de falhas e emoções conflituosas, não teve a coragem necessária.

Doeu perceber que vivia uma mentira e que não tinha reconhecido seus próprios sentimentos pelo garoto. Queria bater sua cabeça na parede ou se trancar no quarto e nunca mais sair, mas sabia teria que lidar com essa situação mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Estava distraído e bateu sem querer em Fred que vinha correndo nos corredores.

- Sinto muito – desculpou com um sorriso culpado. - Você viu o James? Estou procurando-o a uma quase uma hora!

Teddy tinha certeza que tinha ficado branco.

- Em alguma parte do corredor – disse tentando controlar a raiva que inesperadamente se alojou em seu peito. Fred sorriu, agradeceu e voltou a correr pelos corredores demonstrando sua falta de respeito por Teddy. Suspirou e se se encostou à parede mais próxima. Teria que conter o choro até chegar ao dormitório dos professores.


	48. Chapter 48

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Não existiam motivos no mundo para que ele chorasse, mas mesmo assim chorou.

Tinha tudo o que sempre desejara e um marido maravilhoso. Cresceu morando na casa da avó e a pessoa mais próxima de um pai para ele não agia como seu pai, apenas como um membro distante da família. Nunca reclamara, mas sempre existira um vazio dentro de sua alma que precisava ser preenchido.

Sempre fora difícil lidar com seus pais mortos. Como reagir ao ver duas lápides inexpressivas que você deveria adorar como heróis de guerra e pais honráveis quando o que mais queria eram pais vivos, mesmo que covardes. Muitas vezes pegava-se chorando, desejando tê-los ao seu lado, mas isso não era possível. Sabia que era egoísmo de sua parte e que eles foram importantes no mundo bruxo, mas como explicar certas coisas a uma criança pequena? Foi apenas depois de ter entrado em Hogwarts e ter ouvido centenas de histórias sobre as bravuras dos guerreiros da luz que a culpa o alcançou.

Mas agora, olhando para James que acariciava os cabelos ralos de sua filhinha e às vezes lhe mandando um sorriso cúmplice, sabia que não poderia reclamar de nada, então sorriu. Estava feliz pelo futuro que o aguardava e rezava para que seus pais estivessem olhando por ele.


	49. Chapter 49

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Teddy tinha a intenção de parecer bobo na frente de James quando ele entrasse pela porta com sua filhinha. Não pudera ir com ele por causa de seu emprego, mas prometeu que logo que chegasse em casa preparasse uma mamadeira com leite morno. Então lá estava ele, sentado, impaciente, olhando de minuto em minuto para o relógio da parede. Aquela porta fechada era uma tortura e já estava começando a ficar com raiva. Onde James teria se metido? Já fazia horas que ele tinha saído. Será que algo tinha acontecido com a papelada ou com Andy ou com os dois? Teddy já estava surtando e criando idéias mirabolantes sobre o que tinha acontecido quando a porta se abriu devagar.

Teddy levantou-se de supetão. Estava entusiasmado, emocionado e antes mesmo que visse sua garotinha no colo de um James sorridente seus olhos o traíram e lágrimas começaram a serem despejadas descontroladamente. Tentou enxugar os olhos, mas já era tarde. James tinha visto seu estado deplorável e o olhou de forma carinhosa.

- Olha, Andy. Diga "oi" para seu outro papai – James falou cutucando a barriguinha do bebê adormecido. A garotinha abriu os olhos vagarosamente e parecia embriagada de sono ainda quando sua cabeça cambaleou para o lado de Teddy e então fixou seus olhos nele. James seguiu seu olhar e sorriu para Teddy. – Oi, papai – James sussurrou fazendo voz de criancinha e Teddy teve que lutar para não desabar naquele momento.


	50. Chapter 50

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _choro_.

* * *

Se despedir de seus filhos que embarcavam no trem para Hogwarts foi a coisa mais difícil que ambos tiveram que fazer. Na primeira vez não tinha sido tão difícil, afinal, tinham seu pequeno Remmy com eles para passar o tempo, mas agora ficariam sozinhos. Já fazia tanto tempo que não tinham a casa só para eles por tanto tempo que era estranho vê-los partir.

- Remus, cuidado com seu malão – Teddy repreendeu o garoto atrapalhado. Andrômeda riu do irmão e cutucou seus cachinhos dourados fazendo-o resmungar e xingá-la. – Olha a boca, garoto!

James suspirou.

- Deixe o menino respirar, Teddy!

Lupin ou, como era agora chamado, Ministro Potter-Lupin, fechou a cara e ignorou completamente o marido.

- Coloque essa camisa pra dentro, por Melin!

Remus fez o que o pai mandou a contra gosto antes de correr para dentro do vagão. Andrômeda o seguiu mais lentamente enquanto piscava para o primo de seu pai. Teddy rosnou e James teve que segurar seu pulso antes que ele pulasse no pobre Fred Weasley II.

O trem apitou e deu partida. Andy e Remmy ficaram em vagões separados, cada um com seus amigos, mas, como se tivessem combinado, acenaram no mesmo instante. Não sabiam para que lado olhar, mas acenaram para os dois o mais depressa possível.

James escondeu o rosto em sua camisa.

- Você está chorando, Jay? – perguntou enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas do marido. O moreno não respondeu, apenas fungou e apertou seu braço. Inclinou sua cabeça sobre a cabeça do mais novo e fechou os olhos. Respirou bem de vagar e quando abriu os olhos o trem já tinha sumido de vista. Agora tudo o que tinham que fazer era voltar para casa e arranjar uma nova rotina.


End file.
